Perspective
by quonoeye
Summary: Brennan is given a new perspective on her views and learns more about what that means. The Wannabe in the Weeds and The Parts in the Sum of the Whole. One-Shot


This is a random idea thought up during my English class, obviously I wasn't listening to my teacher like I was supposed to be doing, so anyway here is the results of my thoughts. I don't know what it's like so feedback is appreciated :) And I you still haven't seen the 100th for some reason and don't want to be spoiled don't read further, otherwise enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

* * *

_The shot blasted above the piano and my singing and I saw Booth fall in front of me clutching at his chest. I realised then that he had caught the bullet. I looked up and saw her, now aiming at me, trying to finish what she had come here to do; I saw his gun next to his limp hand and quickly grabbed it. I aimed and shot her first go and she was down and out, I didn't even check to see if she was gone but immediately turned my attention back to him._

_Booth was pale, unable to form any words and was clutching to his wound. I pressed down to where he was pushing, trying to stem the flow, doing whatever I thought would help at that moment. I was trying to talk to him reassuringly, telling him everything would be ok, telling him he would be fine, I could hear Angela in the background sobbing, but I didn't let that distract me from my goal. Which was to keep him stable and to keep him calm, it was a relief when I heard the sirens, I had never heard such sweet sounds…_

I woke up with a start, when I realised what I had been dreaming of. I had dreamt again of the events two nights before, what started it all. I realised that I had been crying in my sleep and my sheets were damp with sweat. I got out of bed and checked the clock and saw that it was 1.30, it had only taken an hour this time for the nightmare to begin, the previous night I had been given the luxury of an hour an a half of uninterrupted sleep.

I walked out into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, and gulped it down in huge sips, hoping it would calm down my now shaking frame. I was not a stranger to sleepless nights, ever since I was a teen I had been plagued by nightmare filled nights, most resulting in weeks upon weeks on living on a little more than a few hours of sleep a night. But, in the last few years the nights had become fewer because I knew I had someone I could see the next day who would reassure me that they would, always be around and that made it slightly bearable, to the point where eventually they would dissipate.

All that had change a few days ago, he was gone forever and now I was plagued with the reliving of the moment he was taken away. Taken, because he was trying to protect me like he said partners said should. That is what haunted me the most, knowing that he was gone because of me and now I had lost him forever. I left the kitchen and went back to my bedroom, hoping that I may be able to have at least a couple of hours of sleep, before I went to work and put up the facade that all was well and I was unaffected by his death, when in reality it was the total opposite.

* * *

_I felt a thrill rush through me as we were making our way outside, although that may be the alcohol. It was raining, like something you would see in an old movie, guy and girl rushing to a cab in the rain. I was struggling with my jacket when he grabbed me and pulled me back under the small shelter in front of the door. I could tell by the awkward look on his face that he wanted to say something._

"_I have a gambling problem," he told me._

"_Why, did you feel you had to tell me that?" I asked him."_

"_I just feel that this is going somewhere."_

"_Why do you feel this is going somewhere?" I asked him, almost like a challenge._

"_I don't know I just feel like I'm going to kiss you…" I kissed him first, in what was one of the best kisses of my life. His lips were so soft and gentle and soft, yet so demanding at the same time. But, I knew that despite what I knew I wanted to do with him, whatever happened wouldn't be right. I quickly pulled away from him and ran out in the rain towards the waiting cab. I told him we weren't sleeping together and when he asked why I told him tequila. I waved to him as I drove off and wished that it had turned out differently and he hadn't fired me…_

I woke up for the second time that day and read the clock which said it was 5.05, the most sleep I had gotten in the last three days. I just dreamt about the first case we solved together, which nearly came to be our last. I still remember every detail from those days four years ago. We were completely different people and yet we were able to get along for the most part which was surprising, all until that night when he fired me and we consumed way too much alcohol for our own good.

I still wish that that night had turned out differently, I regret not sharing that cab and spending what may have been the best night of my life with him. If I had taken the plunge and not put a stop to it, who knows where we could have been, that's my biggest regret.

But, now it's too late, he's gone. It hit me then like a freight train that I will never get to have those opportunities again, he's not in this world anymore, not in any world anymore. I will never see his charm smile anymore; tears began to prick at my eyelids as I remembered his smile that could light up a room. I will never be able to 'bicker' with him about his alpha-male tendencies or hear him tell me about love and all its wonders. No more pie, no more fries or midnight Thai, everything was gone. I now had tears running down my face and I was clutching my knees to my chest as I realised all the things I was going to miss, now that he was gone, just because of one stupid bullet. One stupid bullet, which should have hit me and taken me, someone who wasn't as much of a contributor as Seeley Booth.

I felt a dull ache in my chest, a feeling that some would describe as love. A feeling I had passed of as endorphins and pheromones in the past. It had taken me too long to realise that what I felt for him would constitute as love, far too long, it took him to be taken away for me to understand it and now it felt like everything thing had fallen apart. I pulled myself off my bed and rummaged around for my phone and called the lab, telling them I wouldn't be in today.

Things had been put into perspective and now I had a new, alternate answer for one of the first things, Seeley Booth asked me the first day I met him.

"_Do you believe in fate?"_

Now I would be tempted to answer yes.


End file.
